I'm Not Sick!
by Epidemic666
Summary: Daisy isn't feeling to good, however won't admit it to Luigi. He knows she's sick, and she tries some rather alluring things to convince him otherwise. Rated for some mild sexual situations.


Hey Fanfictioners, how's it hanging? So, the idea for this story was thought up a little while ago during an episode of Friends, and is largely

based on that same episode. In the episode, Monica is sick, but she won't admit it, and she tries some very strange things to try and get

Chandler to believe her. Hope you like!

Oh! Almost forgot, I don't own Daisy or Luigi, and I guess you could say I don't own the plot for this story either. It's kind of a...remake, if you

will, Later!

**I'm Not Sick!**

Luigi rang the doorbell to his girlfriend's house on the sunny Friday afternoon. He had finished all the work he had wanted to get done early, and so, decided to pay Daisy a visit. He had called her in advance-he didn't often like to drop in on people unannounced-and now stood on the front steps of her house. The door in front of him soon opened and a slightly pale looking Daisy wearing a bright yellow housecoat answered.

"Luidgi!" she exclaimed brightly, reaching out to hug him, and he took the hug warmly. He did notice however that her voice sounded a little squeaky and, had she pronounced his name with a D?

"Hey Daisy," he greeted her, evenly as bright, and she stepped back from him, smiling.

"Combe od in," she gestured for him to come inside and he noticed her lack of correct syllables again. He stepped in and she followed after him, the both of them going to sit down on the couch in the livingroom. "Your looging hadsome today," she grinned slyly, and he had to try incredibly hard not to chuckle at her unusual pronunciation.

"Uh...yeah, I got all the stuff I wanted to get done early so, I thought I'd stop by and say hello," he smiled, and she smiled back. She suddenly looked away from him however, covering her mouth to cough loudly. He cocked his head to one side and could no longer hold in the question that had been floating around in his mind since he arrived. "Daisy? Are you feeling alright?" He asked curiously, and she quickly spun around to face him.

"Yes," she said quickly, almost seeming offended "I'm fide." This time, he couldn't stop the small chuckle.

"I beg to differ," he said quietly, simpering, and she sent him a sarcastic glare. However, the glare soon morphed into one of her oh-so promiscuous smirks.

"If you dod't believe me, why dod't we go upstairs ad I'll show you how fide I am," she grinned, leaning against him seductively. Now usually, he would have been very aroused by this, and would have accepted her offer right away-had it not been for her current speech impairment and the fact that she sniffed loudly after she finished her sentence.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked again, though now, he was almost positive she wasn't.

"I already told you I'b fide!" She exclaimed, however moments later she covered her mouth with her hands again, this time to sneeze.

"You know Daisy, I think maybe you should go up to bed for a while," he sugested.

"You mead, **we** should go up to bed?" She queried, however he shook his head.

"No, **you** should go to bed," he corrected, and she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oooohhhhh, Luidgi! You cabe all the way over to see me! Shouldn't we magke the best of our tibe?" She protested, and he was about to turn her down again when he thought of an idea.

"You know...your right, I'm sorry. We should make the best of our time together," he grinned, standing and putting a hand out for her. She smiled back at him and took his hand, before the couple began to make their way upstairs. Once they were in Daisy's room, she removed her house coat and lay down on the bed. Underneath the housecoat she was wearing a very thin looking silk night dress and although she was trying, she was failing miserably at trying to look sensual or suggestive.

"W-whad are you w-waiding f-for?" She stuttered as she began to shiver madly, "A-aren't you g-gonna combe over h-here?" Luigi only shook his head and began to chuckle again.

"You know what sweetie, maybe you should just rest for a while," he told her as he helped her under the covers.

"Bud, I already told you I'm f-fiiiiide," she finished with a yawn.

"Of course your fine," he patronized as he went over to close her curtains, and by the time he walked back over to her side of the bed, she was fast asleep. He smiled, going to place a light kiss on her forehead before he turned off the light and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

000000000000

About an hour later, Luigi heard footsteps on the stairs, and a few minutes later, Daisy trudged into the room wearing the puffy yellow housecoat again.

"Luidgi," she moaned tiredly, "I thingk I'b sick." He tried not to smile.

"Really? You do?" He asked in mock confusion, and she slowly nodded her head. She then thrust a small jar into his hands.

"Cad you rub this on my chestd?" She asked, and as he looked at the label, he saw that it was some kind of vapor rub, one that most people used when they had a cold.

"Sure," he nodded as he stood up, "I'll...Wait a second." He stopped himself as he realized what she was she was trying to do. "Oh no, I'm not falling for **that**," he replied with a grin, handing her the jar back.

"Whatd?" She questioned confused, "I justd wad you too-"

"No way! I'm not gonna get sucked into this little game of yours," he stated pompously, wagging a finger at her, and she only pouted.

"Fide! I'll do id myself," she muttered, sticking a tongue out at him childishly, and he only shook his head as he sat back down on the couch, going back to the magazine he had been reading.

Daisy suddenly took the housecoat off, and Luigi was surprised to find that she was no longer wearing the silk night dress. In fact, she was wearing nothing at all. He tried his best not to notice, however the brain bellow his waist was making it increasingly difficult. Daisy opened the small jar and scooped out a blob of the gel with her finger. She began to rub the gel over her chest-very slowly-gasping quietly at the funny tingling effect that the it had on her skin. She moaned quietly and Luigi suddenly jumped up from his spot on the couch, causing her to lean back in surprise.

"You know, you were right before when you said we should make the best of our time. Why don't we go back upstairs and see if we can...find something to do," he said, trying to sound subtle.

"Whatd? No!" Daisy exclaimed as she pulled the housecoat back on, disappointing her boyfriend greatly, "I already told you, I'b sick."

"You're fine!" He exclaimed, waving a hand as if to brush the matter off, "You look beautiful! Now, I'm going upstairs, will I meet you up there?" She cocked her head at his sudden horniness, however shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

"All ridet," she replied nonchalantly, "I'll be ub in a few." He grinned, and she chuckled as she watched him practically run up the stairs. As soon as he was out of earshot, a large smirk found it's way across her face. She looked at the small jar in her hand and threw it up in the air, catching it as it fell back toward her.

"I can't believe it actually worked," she giggled to herself, and with that, headed upstairs.

* * *

He He ;P Daisy's so evil! Hope you liked, and remember to review. Later!


End file.
